Naruto: Curse of the Sharingan
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Team 7 is about to meet the oddest ninja of all... who is she, and how is she related to Kakashi? [The seiries begins anew! NaruSaku maybe a little SasukexOC in later chapters... but since I hate Sasuke it may not...]


MHC: Hiya everyone! This is the new start of my Naruto fiction!

Sakura: Cool!

Naruto: Believe it—I get to say my lines!

Sasuke: …Whatever.

* * *

Konoha; a beautiful city of friends, family and most importantly… Ninja's—The protectors of the land who live to fight and protect their comrades using special skills and stunning techniques that only a master of Ninjutsu can do. 

"AUGH! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!!"

…Well… At least for some…

"Naruto, even Sakura couldn't fall for that dumb trap."

"That's righ—HEY!!

"... Idiot."

As they say, another day another dollar. As for Uzumaki Naruto, it was another day, another humiliating defeat by your perverted sensei named Hatake Kakashi. The same went for Uchiha Sasuke, last living survivor of the Uchiha clan, and Haruno Sakura, who's said to be the smartest in her class—also said to have an 'Inner Sakura' who is completely her motivation.

These three Chunin consisted of Squad Seven, and like any other day, it was a typical training day for them: Wake up at 3:00 am, meet some were, yell at the sensei for being 3 hours late, train, yell, yell, fight, yell some more, taunt, fight, train, lunch break, yell, train, fight, and, of corse, beat the crap out of each other. Well, this was Sakura's job seeing she likes Sasuke and had to beat up Naruto so he wouldn't lay a finger on him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, lemme down!"

Naruto, being the clown he was, got stuck in a bear trap that Kakshi cleverly set. "Sorry, Naruto. You have to do that yourself. Y'know..." Kakashi started, not taking his eyes off his 'novel', Make-Out Paradise. (Come Come Paradise and Icha Icha Paradise to some) "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. A ninja must see trough deception." Naruto scowled and crossed his arms in defeat. "I know!" The blond happily grabbed a kunai out of his let pouch and sliced the rope that was holding his legs in mid air, and landed nimbly on his feet. "Heh heh." The smirk on his face dissapeared when a 'click' was heard and he went flying into the same trap. "CRAP!!" Sasuke slapped his forehead and groaned. "He fell for it, _again_." Sakura giggled and blushed at Sasuke with a smile. 'Sasuke is so hot when he's angry!' ('CHA!! I WISH HE WOULD DATE ME!!!') Inner Sakura yelled, shaking a fist angrily.

"Okay, kids. That's enough for today. See you at 4:00 tomorrow!" Kakashi smiled under his mask, waved and in a cloud of smoke, disappeared. Sakura blinked in unison and sighed. "If I know Kakshi Sensei, we'll see him at 6." Sasuke shrugged and started to walk away without even a goodbye. With a small a glint of and hope in her eyes, Sakura chases after him. "Sasuke-kun, do you wanna... y-you know... hang out?" Sasuke just continued waling and answered with a blunt "No."

"Aww man..." ('CHA!! ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER REGECTION!! TOMMOROW I _WILL_ GET A DATE WITH HIM!!!') Inner Sakura said trowing random punches as Sakura moped. "Uh... Sakura-chan..." Sakura turned around to see a forgotten Naruto still hanging in the tree. "...I kind of dropped my kunai, and..." She sighed and walked up to him, still moping. "Yes, Naruto, I'll help you down." "Thanks!" Grabbing the kunai, Sakura slowly cut the rope and rope let the mischievous blond drop to the ground on his head. "Ow…" He sat up and rubbed his now throbbing skull.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. See ya tomorrow." With that, Sakura sadly walked home to study and most likely sulk. "W-Wait! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto trailed after Sakura. "Ah... Um... Do you think we could spend some quality time together?" 'AHHH!! I'm such an idiot! She'll say no for sure!' Sakura sighed again. "I'm sorry Naruto… I'm not in the mood…" She continued her way home and Naruto groaned. 'Damn! I knew it!' Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed. "Someday, Sakura-chan…" The blond put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk back to his empty house, with no one waiting for his return.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure with golden eyes from a tree watched to whole thing, smiling. "Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto…? They don't seem to powerful…" The figure's golden eyes looked at the sky and closed. "I think it's time…" The figures eyes opened and were now red as blood. "…For a reunion."

* * *

MewHannah-Chan: There ya go! Sorry I got it in so late, I hope it's alot better! 

Kakashi: Please R&R.


End file.
